regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 088
Day 1 Georg dimensions doors into his now ruined house, and casts Past Life on the Halfling Gardner's hair, now he is a higher level, allowing him to see a whole minute of the target's life now. He sees the hallfing Geeble innocently gardening before being stabbed to death by Lady Redshield. Georg wakes up from his trace and returns to Misty Rapids Keep and goes to learning ESP. Day 2 The next day Georg finishes learning ESP. Day 3 The day after that Baron Song invites Lady Dysec over for dinner to make official bereavements over the last Doland Dysec. Kel Greller is still too sick to attend. At attendance is the Dysecs, the Keystone and the Sunderlands. Part way though the dinner, Baron Song excuses himself and he takes Lady Dysec away to talk in private. ESP reveals he is rehearsing in his head what words and mentally preparing to pour a love potion into Lady Dysec's drink. he is going to use. He secretly has Lady Dysec drink the love potion. In Lady Dysec's mind is caution and weariness towards Baron Song. The two move out of range of ESP after this. Georg clairvoyances into the bedroom and watches Baron song spike the drink with love potion and sees Lady Dysec drink it all. Before the spell ends, Georg sees the love potion take effect. It is half an hour later when Song and Dysec return to dinner. At the end of dinner, a badly limping Kel Greller makes an appearance in the hall. The party-goers applaud the injured knight. Before going to bed, Baron Song asks Georg to see him in the morning about something important. Day 4 After breakfast the next morning Georg goes to see Baron Song. He is in the war-room, looking at the area map of Eridon. After a moment of comtemplation, Baron Song asks Georg about the fabled witch of the wilds, tapping Lake Mysterium in the Hidden Valley, south of Shirebrook. Georg mistakes the witch for Pourvin/Ivan the Transmuter at first (From Dicing with Death Episode 073), but Baron Song further explains that the witch a being that eats the flesh of those who venture too near, a Hag. A Hag that can create heirs for those with none, and Song need an heir and Lady Dysec is over the age of 40. An heir to Lady Dysec's lands. Before Georg heads out, he vists Kel Greller and gives him the position of heroism and explains how the potion works. Georg says how much he missed Greller and tells him not to die again. Georg then dimension doors out of the keep and heads out with the phatom steed in a direct line to the Hidden Valley, though the tetherwilds. 20 miles outside of town, a Giant Spider jumps on Georg and bites him. Georg colorsprays it unconscious. Georg then kills the sleeping spider. In the spider's lair are some dead Gnolls with loot. Georg continues onwards. Day 6 Georg reaches the Crystal Run river and follows it to Lake Mysterium on the western bank. It is late afternoon when Georg then rides over to the Hut owned by Pourvin, nudest wizard. The place is as peaceful as it was when Georg was last here. Pourvin seems content. Georg has a new understanding of Pourvin, having dealt with the world and the drama involved. Georg is shocked when Pourvin recognises him, feeling that he had changed so much. After some pleasantries, Georg is invited inside. Georg is tempted to just give Baron Song a fake remedy, before Pourvin says the Hag is real, but she uses very dark magic. Georg is disappointed that the Hag is real and her powers a real. The two trade spells, Georg realises Pourvin has only up to 3rd level spells. Georg finds that Pourvin has Waterbreathing, the spell that Georg has been trying to research for some time. Day 7 The next day Georg follows Pourvin, who is showing the way to the Hag's Lair. He shows Georg to the Hag's Grove of shaped trees. Pourvin gives Georg one last chance to back down, and Georg hesitates. He then casts ESP and scans the hut. He detects a powerful malevolent mind, and Georg starts to get a piecing headache. Georg disconnects his connection The Hag calls out in an elderly and jovial tone out of her lair, asking who is out there. Witch of the Wilds ends up being a Hag. Georg convinces her to come with him back to Misty Rapids to help the Baron. Runs into Tyrus Bellows briefly. Georg and the Hag return to Misty Rapids keep. 1509-04-27 Vanessa informs Georg that she found out about the Wendlin family party in 3 and a half weeks in Rainwood with hints that Annabell Redshield might be there. The Hag uses her dark arts to impregnate Lady Dysec. Then the Hag ate the still unconscious Kel Greller and partner. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes